


Coming Home

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dysfunctional Family, Established couple, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Reunions, Romance, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is presented with homecomings for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to htbthomas for the beta. Written for [12days of Clois](http://community.livejournal.com/12days_of_clois/) holiday fic exchange 2009, prompt: CELL PHONE.
> 
> **Spoilers:** through _Action #884_ and _Supergirl #48_

Lois Lane wanted her husband back. She was sick and tired of the year they'd spent apart, with him keeping the peace on New Krypton and her fighting Morgan Edge's misinformation campaign here on Earth. "Kryptonian menace, my ample behind," she thought as she walked up the steps to Lana Lang's Metropolis apartment. In her imagination, she could almost taste the chill air on Clark's lips.

They had all agreed to celebrate Christmas at Lana's this year in order to avoid General Lane and his goons. She knew she was being followed, but it wouldn't be too unusual for any of her family to meet with Lana. Lois would put up with almost any inconvenience to protect Chris and Thara's identities; they were too important to her. Of course, Clark, Ma, Conner and Kara would be here, too.

Lois arrived at Lana and Linda Lang's apartment door with her arms laden with numerous wrapped gifts and her cell phone ringing. Oh, why hadn't she thought to use her bluetooth? The phone was in her purse - on her left shoulder, buried beneath the pile of presents. At the moment, it was impossible to get to it. She tried to shimmy her purse strap down her arm so she could reach the zipper, but the precariously piled packages started slipping. Three packages fell to the hardwood floor. Damn.

It was a quarter through her "Bulldog" ringtone before she managed to get it to her ear. "Lane," she finally answered.

"Lois? It's me." Lucy's voice. Lois almost dropped her remaining packages. Kara had said Lucy'd exploded within the Superwoman suit. She'd survived? "Hello?"

"I'm here," Lois said faintly. "I'm here," she said again more strongly this time. "It's just I thought you were dead, Lucy. Dad said you were dead. He had pictures."

"You know about Dad?" Lois knew Lucy wasn't speaking of his faked death, but she wasn't about to talk about _Project 7734_ on her phone. It was tapped.

"Of course, I know, Lucy. How do you think I got that article published? I've got fact-checkers, sis." Of course, the _Planet_ hadn't published it - Perry'd said it was too dangerous - so she'd tried the _Post_, the _Daily News_, and the _Times_ instead. They'd all declared it too dangerous to publish. To her chagrin, Lois had lowered her pride and eventually gone to the _Inquisitor_ \- even if most people refused to believe her article, it was truth in print and someone would believe it and start rethinking the anti-Kryptonian propaganda.

"I saw it - yeah I know. I mean, you know what he did to me." Lois seethed. Her father had turned her sister into a super-powered puppet of his own agenda and Lucy'd paid the price for it. Only, now she hadn't - she wasn't dead and for that Lois was grateful.

"Yes, I know a little. How are you, Lucy?" She could practically feel Lucy's barriers go up over the phone line.

"I'm okay, you know." Lois knew a little about coming back from the dead - Clark and Conner had both done it, after all - she doubted very much Lucy was "okay". She wanted to hug her and hold her and tell her they'd get through it together. Still, as much as she wanted to see her, Lois couldn't invite Lucy to Lana's for Christmas. She'd have to think of something else.

"Look, I've gotta' go. I just wanted to say hello." And just like that her opportunity was gone. She took little comfort in her sister's resurrection - though, she did take some. She was more worried about her than ever, but first...

Ignoring her packages on the hallway floor, she knocked resolutely on the apartment door. It was quickly opened and there stood Clark, his glasses slightly askew on his face and grinning like he knew a secret. His eyes were sparkling - it looked like there were little stars amidst the blue. Lois smiled right back. She could see Chris behind him, who instantly disappeared - she felt a brief whoosh to her left - then reappeared carrying her fallen packages. Lois liked that her family - her chosen family - looked out for her. She'd continue to do all she could to look out for them. She wanted Clark back, dammit, and not just for the holiday.

As if reading her thoughts, Clark stepped forward and pointed above them. Mistletoe. His breath was just as she'd imagined - maybe a bit more fresh. She basked in his warmth and the comfort of his strong arms wrapped around her, as he delivered the words she'd longed to hear, "I'm coming home."


End file.
